Chavez's Only Spirit
by ArchAngelCayta
Summary: Chavez has known Catori since she was born he remembers from his childhood, he does everything to protect her but it was always just a brother-sister relationship, however when a new boy comes and the regulators start, something's have to change.
1. Chapter 1

Chavez's Only Spirit

Chavez has known Catori since she was born he remembers from his childhood, he does everything to protect her but it was always just a brother-sister relationship, however when a new boy comes and the regulators start, something's have to change.

_The last memory had of my mother was the morning before her death she was teaching me how to make fry bread, it was my fourteenth birthday, we were laughing and smiling at each other she would tell me stories that would make me laugh, it was the first in a long time that we were happy… Then the men that works for Murphy came and whipped out my family, gunshots going off fire lighting up the sky my father hid me in the tall grass behind our teepee 'Lay here, stay hidden, and be as quiet as possible, when it is over run away to our friends and warn them, I love you my daughter."_

"You wanna play games pendejo?" The familiar voice echoed through my head and interrupted my memory, my hands were soaked with soap and water from the morning dishes, I looked up and looked out the window. Rolling my eyes at them 'Of course always fighting, boys are so annoying.' I said in my head

"Man you're a red ass Mexican and you do it with your horse..." A strong sound of someone spitting caused me to cringe "Mexican…Greaser."

"Come here you white chicken shit!"

I dried my hands on my apron and walked out of the kitchen on the front porch, I hated wearing a dress I would rather wear trousers and a shirt but it wasn't a allowed "A lady is meant to dress like one." Of course that never stopped me from carrying a knife and a gun on my legs, I stood out on the front porch and looked at the two of them fighting, they always were; Steve Stevens he was always covered in dirt and chewing tobacco a nasty habit that he has started at a young age, he also had a problem with different breeds I was half Indian and half White. Jose Chavez Y. Chavez was the other part of the fight, half Indian and half Mexican he was my protector, my friend, and my teacher, he had excellence in knives, he knew guns but he was excellent at knives and he taught me how in the end.

Finally when I was starting to wonder if Chavez was going to skin Steve, Richard rode up with the horse "Hey hey, enough, you know better Chavez! Hey!"

I walked over and stood between them causing Richard to draw the horse back and step aside, both Steve and Chavez stepped back away from me "Both of you that is enough, what did I say about being near each other during work and when John is gone, you're acting like children."

All of us stopped at the sound of the carriage coming back to the house "John's back." Richard said.

Doc hopped down from the carriage and walked over to us, Doc was a handsome man with blonde hair and a beard, he was older than I was by quite I bit though, "Hey Doc, who is the new boy?" I asked

Doc turned around and looked at the young boy "His name is William Bonney, he got into a fight and John helped him out I guess." He turned around and looked at me again "Gottcha something while we were out."

"You didn't have to get me anything." I stated

"I found it and I wanted to." He took from his coat a book and handed it to me "Romeo and Juliet " he knew how much I loved to read, I smiled and hugged him "Thank you Doc, I love it."

He hugged me back and said "Your welcome Catori."

"Catori, can you set up a new spot at the table for tonight please, we will have a new guest."

"Of course John, I would be more than happy too."

"As long as it isn't another Mexican." Steve said

Chavez shiot a glare at him "Mexican Indian you son of a bitch."

I had already started with supper and it wasn't a huge deal to double the recipe so that he can eat as well. I walked back into the house and started cooking again adding more to the dish for tonight "Catori?"

"Yes John."

The older Englishman was like a father to me, he took me and Chavez in when we needed it the most, I was the only female that he took in and he didn't seem to mind having one female in the house that didn't mean that he took every female in, I cooked some, I cleaned, some days I even got out and was with the horses, while I was a lady some days I wanted to be free like I was meant to be.

"I hope you don't mind that we bring another young man into the group."

"No mind for me John, this is a simple recipe for me to add to and your doing a fine job with everyone even Steven is getting there."

"Indeed, if only I can clear that tobacco habit."

I laughed at him "I don't see that happening any time soon."

I had set the book that Doc picked up for me and John happened to see it "Doc was quite persistent in getting that book for you."

I turned and looked at it "He knows I love to read, I am glad that he bought it for me I haven't yet read Romeo and Juliet."

"It is a beautiful play I saw it back in England, however it is quite tragic."

"I do know how the book ends; it doesn't have to end tragically if you don't think of it as tragic."

John smiled "Someone who has had tragedy in her life and she still thinks of things in a romantic aspect." He stepped beside me at the stove "Go out for a while get out of the house for a while and get some fresh air."

I looked at him "Really?"

"Yes go…I shall finish here."

I smiled "Thank you."

I dried my hands on a towel and took off my apron and stepped into the sun, It was a beautiful day, I panned around and saw the new boy William at the hog pin with his gun drawn on it, he was a handsome boy with blonde hair and blue eyes he had a tough disposition, he was young eighteen possibly, which made me older than he was. He caught a glimpse of me looking at him and that is when Chavez picked up three of his knife collection and threw them one by one by one, scaring the boy half to death, I leaned against the post and watched, Chavez had his moments, I walked over as Chavez was taking the knives out of the post and held out my hand "Your names William right?" I asked the boy

He nodded "My name is Catori, I am another one of Johns adoptions as it were."

"She is our only female regulator." I turned around and looked at Charlie, a shorter man with brown curly hair and a beard "Hey Charlie I have been looking for you all day." I said

Charlie looked at me "Been with the horses and cattle all day."

"Oh okay."

Chavez looked at me for a moment and I saw it, I stood next to him "Well?"

"Well what?" He said looking down at me

"DO you think…"

"No I don't think so."

He didn't think he could make it, and I could tell that Chavez wasn't quite positive that we could trust him either, I could see it his eyes."

"Of course I am not a knife wielder like Chavez Chavez over there…I'm a pugilist, but I don't expect you to know the meaning of that word…HOG BOY." Charlie made it a point to scare the child half to death and the fact that he knew himself as a pugilist of course I had seen him box a couple of times. "Shit you don't even know why I'm here." William said.

"Sure I do you're a wild and restless vagrant like the rest of us, what did you do? Steal some cattle? Rob a bank? Kill somebody?"

Right as Charlie said "Kill somebody" William turned his head with a smirk on his face and looked at Charlie, Charlie looked at him with some shock "Kill somebody." He said

William looked at him and nodded his head and smiled I looked at Chavez who was surprised as I was. This young boy had killed a man and he wasn't even twenty yet. Chavez stepped in front of me a little for protection. Hs back touched me he was hovering too close "Catora go in the house." He said looking over his shoulder.

"But…"

"No buts, go."

His protective attitude had a tendency to drive me insane but I did what he told me and went inside the house and started to grab plates, glasses and silverware and started to set the table, I had already made a plate for myself in the kitchen, John made the rule that I ate before the men and I watched them while they ate. John let me sit down and eat and that night I watched Doc, Charlie, Steve, Richard Chavez, William and John eat there supper, "Have you eaten?" Richard asked me.

I nodded "Yes I ate before you guys, I am just here to clear the table."

"SO billy ya ever work the Hog before?" Richard asked

"Yeah, worked for Kenny Maxwell."

I heard Charlie murmur something I didn't hear "congratulations Charles you and Steven will be doing the washing alone this evening, take the pressure away from Catori, she works her hardest."

"Sorry John just struck me funny."

"And to William both of you."

Steven and Charlie looked at William Charlie gave a fake "Sorry William we were just hacking on ya that's all."

With a full mouth Steve said "Yeah we were just hacking on ya."

It went quiet for a moment before Richard said "Rumor has it you killed a man Billy. You don't seem like the killing sort."

"Yeah Billy what ya kill him for."

William with the straightest face in the world looked at him and said "He was hacking on me."

I turned around and covered my mouth to keep from laughing


	2. Chapter 2

Chavez's Spirit Chapter 2

Okay Author Note: I write like five chapters before I submit them and it could take days to do it, so if you wonder why it takes so long that is why.

I dont own Young guns I only Own Catori (There happy)

Ohh Fun Fact: Catori is Hopi for Spirit (Hence the title)

Right after dinner everyone was done with their supper and Charlie and Steve cleaned up the kitchen for me we moved everyone to the bunk house for the night John kept them at their reading, everyone was required to read a paragraph every night before bed, Doc and Richard sat at a small table, John sat in a rocking chair, and I sat in a char next to him with an Indian blanket with different colors wrapped around me, Chavez sat on the floor next to me. Charlie sat on the other side from Chavez, Steve was diagonally, William was in the corner in the back, I listened to Steve reading, correcting him "Young men who will never secede."

"Succeed." I corrected

"Who will never succeed anywhere…"

"Very good….William, why don't you read off." John said

William snickered "Yeah sure."

"I am sorry William I didn't mean to offend you, boys here have to learn to read and write so that they can make it in the world so pick up the journal or you can go back to your home on the street."

I looked at John but I didn't say anything it was harsh but I wasn't going to say that.

Billy ripped the paper out of Steve's hand and started to read "Young man who don't know how to do any kind of business have no business being here, they are not wanted here and they are told to leave…"

I was surprised that a boy that young and a young renegade could read as well as he could he was a smart young man. At the end Billy folded up the paper and handed it to Steve, John smiled and stood up "That was marvelous William, thank you." He walked over and ruffled Billy's hair. "Catori don't be too long up only read a couple of pages tonight."

I nodded from the rocking chair "Alright, Good night John."

Everyone looked at him and said good night to John "Alright Catori what are you going to read tonight." Casey asked

"Doc just bought me Romeo and Juliet I thought I would read some of that tonight." I looked down to the book and started to read" But to be frank and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep. The more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite. I hear some noise within. Dear love, adieu!"

"That is strange English."

"It is old English Charlie." I explained reading some more again. I finished reading Act two and suddenly said goodnight "I am getting tired tonight and I have a lot to do tomorrow, so gentlemen if you excuse me." I stood up and set the blanket on the chair Chavez stood up "I will walk you back to the house."

He picked the blanket up and wrapped it around my shoulders, "It is cold out and you need to stay warm."

Chavez walked me over to the main house with my blanket wrapped around me "Are you okay?" I asked looking at him, he seemed bothered by something.

"I just don't trust Billy, what he said bugged me."

"Chavez, I am sure he is alright, John would not have brought him here if he didn't trust him."

"But that is just it, John can be a little…more trusting than the rest of us."

He had a point, I looked at the sky and tried to change the subject "Do you remember when we were young? When the tribes met?'

He looked at me with surprise and I continued My grandfather and your Grandfather smoked the piece pipe together even though they fought like wolves."

Chavez couldn't help but crack a smile "Yes I remember your brothers and my cousins would fight in the fields trying to knock each other off the horses."

"And you and I were stuck together." I said laughing "Not that I have a problem with it turned out but it was like you and I were subject to getting teased, my grandmother saying that we were going…"

"To Get married…I remember." He actually laughed finishing my sentence running a hand through his hair. I suddenly grew serious "I am sorry that I couldn't get to your tribe faster to warn you."

He looked down at me "Chiquita there was nothing that you could have done. All that mattered to me was that you were safe."

I smiled and ran a hand through my brown hair I had wished that my hair was darker like the Indians but the blond of my mother and the black hair of my father made me brunette. "That still doesn't change anything, I couldn't help you."

"You helped me enough….Now it is time for you to go to bed."

I agreed with him and took the blanket and handed it to him, he however didn't take it "Keep it, I have my buffalo blanket, besides I know how much you love that blanket, think of it as a gift." He held my gaze with his dark eyes and smiled I returned it and thanked him. He turned around and walked back toward to the bunk house and I walked into the house into my room, smiling at the blanket as I set it on my bed. I got out of my dress and into bed wrapping myself up in my new blanket.

The sound of the Rooster woke me up the next morning and with that the sound of hogs again, I got up and threw on one of my skirts a mans black button up shirt I found a barrette and put half of my hair up and my cowboys boots were on my feet, "Good morning John." I said half asleep, John looked at me "Good morning Catori, you look lovely today."

"Thank you."

"Can you get some eggs from the chickens?"

"I would love to, I have to feed them anyway I will gather while they eat."

It was a beautiful morning, so warm for a December, everyone was already up and doing whatever chores that they were meant to do. However something interrupted my morning, horses riding over the horizon. "John!" I called to the house, it was Murphy and the sheriff, and they were looking for trouble, Doc and Chavez stepped in front of me "What do they want?" I asked

"I don't know but it can't be good." Doc said.

John stood at the head of the boys and waited for the sheriff to step down off of his horse "Good morning sheriff."

"Mornin John, Mr. Murphy and Mr Dolan have been complaining that some of his horses has been captured and john they think your behind all of it."

"That is a fargin lie and you know it!" Richard Barked

"Richard."John warned turning to the sheriff "Sheriff Mr. Murphy is going to keep coming to you with complaints…I never touched his property"

Murphy stepped off of the horse "WELL. The belted earl has spoken. All I see are hired thieve."

John glared at him "These boys are promising young men acquiring an education."

Murphey snapped back like a bullet to a gun Well, I've had you pegged as the type that likes... educatin' young boys."

The sudden sound of someone sneaking up behind me caught my attention but it was too late for me to stop him before I was grabbed at the wrist and twisted, I yelled out causing Chavez and Doc to turn around, I was dragged to the front in the middle of John and Murphy " However the fact that Ya e manage to find yourself a little Indian whore Tunstall, who was she with last night? Your Indian boy, maybe the tobacco addict, I know you didn't."

I fought to get away from Murphy and Chavez lost it "Don't touch her!"

A loud crack echoed and my hand stung, however it was only a second before another crack rang out and I fell to the ground, my cheek swelled and my face stung, my ears started to ring. "You're going to act like a whore than your going to be treated like one!"

"It would be better than being Irish trash like you Murphy!" I yelled out

John took Murphy aside and said something that only I made out, the rest of the men stood behind me glaring at the other men across from them I have made a long, steamship journey from London, Mr. Murphy, so I shall be damned if I am persuaded by something as ugly as political corruption. So, I'd like for you to take your threats and your sheriff and get off my property."

"You'd be better selling ladies undergarments in Hamsted Tunstall, prepare for hell!" Murphy got on his horse and his men rode off Chavez walked over and helped me off the ground "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, tears were starting to sting my eyes my face hurt, he called me a whore I clung to his coat John looked at my face "Get her inside then go back to work Chavez, thank you."

John took a sudden look at the hog pin where a gun barrel was pointed Billy had been there all morning waiting for the right moment to strike at Murphy. Chavez helped me inside and set me down at the table moving my hair from my face, "Hold still."

I looked up at him and nodded, he took a wet cloth to my face, it was cold "It will take down the swelling."

"I must look horrible."

He looked me in the eyes "I don't think so Chiquita." He whipped a tear from my cheek before I started crying again "He called me a whore, an Indian Whore Chavez, how am I supposed to live with that."

Chavez took hold of my shoulders and bent down to the ground so I looked at his eyes ."Listen to me." He said sternly "You are not an Indian whore, you have never done anything that a whore has ever done, what Murphy thinks he knows is wrong! Don't ever think something like that again."

I looked at him and he kept his eyes locked on mine he was serious and I could see that "Promise me that you will never say something like that again."

I nodded "I promise."

"Chavez." We were interrupted by John at the door way "Thank you Chavez I can take it from here."

Chavez stood up and looked at me whipping another tear from my cheek before leaving. That was what made me proud of being like a sister to him he always took care of me, and always said that to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chavez Spirit Chapter 3

It had been a couple of days since the incident with Murphy, and tonight was the night of New Years eve I was busy making my own dress which I had managed with a little extra pocket money that I had made working in Tunstal's store, John had been watching when there was a knocking at the door, I stopped sewing and John answered it "Yes."

"Uh Mr Tunstal, I was wondering if you could get me a job, my name is Jay McClausky"

"Your one of Murphy's boys arnt you?"

"Used to be, he fired me, I called him a fat sow." The boys was laughing… I didn't get a look at him but I was pretty sure I didn't want to, John wasn't laughing at the joke "The bunk house is that way, you can go stay there."

John closed the door and I looked at him "Are you sure you can trust him?

"No." was all he said "I am going to take William into town, make sure that all them men are ready."

"Yes John."

I set my needle down and looked at my dress, it was a lovely dress, I thought and I hoped that it looked lovely when I wore it, however my first chore before I focused on myself was to get the boys ready, John had put me in charge since he was out with Billy getting a new suit. I grabbed a basket that John had gathered some things up and put in there and walked over to the bunkhouse and up into the bedroom area walking in the door without knocking and all men started screaming at me running around trying to cover up and hide things causing me to laugh and blush, "Well at least your all gentlemen enough to cover up in front of a lady."

In the back Charlie bent down to pick up a blanket from his bed , Steve threw his hands down and his knees hit the floor, Doc raised his pants up, Chavez threw his buffalo hide blanket around his waist and Dick bolted behind a screen that I put up for decoration "What the hell are you doing Catori?"

"Oh relax Dick you haven't got anything I haven't seen you forget that I had three brothers." I looked at all of the boys "Your not putting on your suits until you guys clean up, use soap!" I warned throwing soap on the beds, I washed your suits already and I will lay them out while your bathing, don't make me watch you guys clean up either. John also put me in charge of making sure you got dressed right and that your well groomed so your all having a check."

"Are we in the army or something?" Charlie asked making sure that he was extra covered up and I smirked "No, your on my patrol though, everyone get to the bath house…please."

I walked out and closed the door behind me, and that is when I let loose and was laughing my head off I covered my mouth to keep myself mildly quiet but it was just too funny that I couldn't help myself, I started walking back to the house, I had heard it was mean to laugh at a man when they were naked so I tried not to anymore.

I had waited for the men to leave before I took up there suits and laid each of them on there beds, and I shined each of there shoes. "They better appreciate this my Lord." I said to myself.

"Alright Gentlemen stand in line." I said

All of them stood in front of me, they all looked good, I had to fix a couple of their collars, Steve I had to slick back his hair "Now Steve if your going to spit tobacco do it away from the ladies and please lord not in the fire." I said the boys laughed and Steve nodded "Thank you."

I got to Chavez and he held out a leather strap I knew what he wanted I took out my comb and took a seat "Sit in front of me."

He did as I said and I combed his hair back "You want it loose or tight."

"Tight." He replied.

I held his hair and wrapped the leather around his raven black hair so it was tied back and neat, not a stray hair out of place "You will make the girls in Lincoln swoon." I said.

"Who said I wanted them too." He said turning around and standing up.

"Alright since you guys are all groomed and done I am going to get ready, I will be right back…Don't play in the mud, don't get wet and for Goodness sake…"

"Don't get into a fight." Doc called "We Got it Catori, go." He pushed me into the house laughing.

I ran up to my room and started to get ready I put my hair up halfway leaving some of the back hair down, then I threw my dress on fixing any creases in the dress, I took another look at my hair one more time, then went ahead and put on a pair of my best black boots. After I knew I was okay I took my walk downstairs to see John in his best suit "Catori you look lovely, you did a wonderful job with that dress

I smiled and thanked him "You still can't get your coat clean can you? I teased taking a brush and running along the shoulders "No I have been having a problem with dust."

I ran the brush over it again when the sudden sound of gunfire erupted, "Billy is fitting in nicely." I just replied

John rolled his eyes and I set the brush down "It will have to do, it is time to go." I said.

John walked outside onto the porch "Regulators!" He held a deep tone as if he was made causing Billy to stop laughing and the rest of them to look at John. Messing with them John smiled and said "Let's Dance."

I stepped out behind John and everyone looked at me I didn't know whether to be proud or embarrassed until Charlie helped me into the carriage "You look really pretty Catori." Charlie said

"Thank you."

Doc nodded "I agree with Charlie you look beautiful."

"Thank you Doc."

Chavez got on his horse and rode up to the side of the carriage "I agree with them you did a wonderful job."

I beamed, I was truly proud of how nice I looked now that I had the confirmation of all of the men.

There was a large bonfire that was started for New Years Eve. Billy had managed to get all of the girls attention and was able to dance with all of the girls he was interested in. Mcklausky, Steve and Charlie was watching "He aint all there is he?" Steve said

"You're not exactly there yourself Steven." I replied

I still found entertainment that Billy knew how to dance, when he caught sight of me he walked over "Catori will you dance with me?"

I smiled at him "You already have about twelve women on one arm Billy what in the world are you going to do with me?"

"I just want one dance." Billy said smiling at me causing me to laugh "Alright but just one."

I took my hand in his and we both danced together, in a circle around the bonfire it was a sight for everyone to see, Billy and I had been laughing until the song was over, Billy took a bow and I curtseyed "Alright you danced with me now go and make the other young girls swoon." I teased Billy smiled and ran off in search for another girl and I was left laughing at the boy, "Here."

I whipped around and looked at Chavez he handed me a cup of coffee, I took it and thanked him, he took a seat next to me and we talked I noticed that Doc was dancing with a young woman, she was of different ethnicity, she was Chinese, a lovely looking young woman, Chavez noticed and looked at them "I have never seen him so set on dancing with the girl." I replied "that is quite romantic."

John spotted the two of us and walked up "Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes, we are more enjoying Doc dance with a pretty young girl than anything." I replied. John smiled he was with another man a man with brown hair "Yes I saw it too. Catori, Chavez, this is Pat Garret he is new in town and I just met him myself." He bent down and whispered something in Chavez' ear while I shook Mr. Garretts hand "Nice to meet you Mr Garrett, I saw you with Billy a moment ago."

"Yes he is quite the...energetic one."

"You can say that again sir, he is very nice though."

Mr. Garrett nodded "Well excuse us, the lady and I are going to have a dance."

"Aright, nice to meet you again Mr. Garrett."

"Please call me Pat, and you as well."

I looked at John "How did you meet him?"

"He is part of the trading, oh will you to excuse me for a moment." Was all he said and walked away "what was that all about?" I asked

Chavez stood up "Dance with me?"

The light flickered in my head "Alright, I guess there is no harm done there."

I stood up and took his hand and set my right hand on his shoulder, I was comfortable, until someone started another fight with John. Chavez and I both stopped and looked at the man who was trying to start a fight, he was drunk, he was also one of Murphy's men "Come on old man you and me."

Just when I thought John was going to have to get into something we could finish Charlie stepped forward "No, no no no, It's you and I…Isn't that right john you and I?"

John looked at the drunken man "Yes it is."

Charlie puffed his chest out and poked him in the shoulder "You and I."

Chavez and I watched and we were soon joined by Doc and Dick, soon after Billy joined us. Charlie threw the first punch at the man who was larger than he was, the man threw a punch but Charlie dodged out of the way and punched him in the side soon after his drunken stupor the man was knocked out and hit the table where cards were being played, I looked at Billy. He returned my glance "Pugilist."

"He's something aint he?" Doc said.

John handed Charlie's coat back to Charlie and a firecracker went off, "Happy NEW YEAR!" someone in the crowd yelled and fired a shot in the air, everyone jumped but soon joined the fun firing the guns in the air and yelling happy new year, laughing and joking. It was a good night…but it was soon going to turn bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chavez's Spirit 4

The new Year's party was over and everyone wanted to go home. Everyone wanted to sing Auld Lang Synn we were cutting up and having fun, In the distance there was a while bird that was flying away and the boys wanted to chase it, I hopped on the back of Chavez's horse and rode down the hill with him. Billy was going to stay near the carriage but John told him to act like a boy for a change. As we rode down the hill I saw more movement at the corner of my eye, I whipped around on the back of the horse and saw men surrounding the carriage where John was sitting, I covered my mouth and almost let out a shriek and gunfire erupted upsetting the horses and throwing John from the carriage "Oh my God!" Chavez turned around and looked and where I was looking, the men turned and looked at us causing Chavez, Charlie, Steve,, Mcklausky and Dick to make the horses run. Billy was enraged and went to fire on the men "Don't! There is too many of them!" Doc said stopping him. The only man that had protected us from everyone else, the man that was like a father to us was dead.

The sheriff looked at us first as the people who killed him but Alex McSween, John's lawyer and best friend soon cleared us of our so called guilt "They loved him like a father, why would they do that to him?"

It took Chavez, Doc and Dick three hours to get me calmed down again, I was screaming and crying. When I finally did I went on with cooking the supper, Billy sat at the table and told all of them what he wanted to do "Murphy is going to Reap all he did, I am going to kill him."

"Wait until after the funeral." I stated doing all but throwing the plate on the table, I was cold, I didn't mean to be but I did.

"You don't want to get back at them for what they did to John?"

"Not now, right now is a time to mourn. And I am going to do that much."

"And after that?"

"I haven't decided yet."

All of the boys turned and looked at me with shock in there eyes, I didn't want to answer them I was trying to be honest with myself, I wasn't sure that I wanted to even go with them. I turned around and left them at the table and walked up to my room. I sat down on my bed and cried. I heard a knock at the door, I quickly rubbed my eyes and opened the door. The door opened and Chavez walked in "Catori?"

I looked up at Chavez and rubbed my eyes "Hey…I am sorry about that."

He pulled up the chair in front of me "What did you say about not coming with us?"

"Yeah, I don't know if I want to kill people, I already did it once I don't know if I could do it again. I was thinking about going to Colorado, just to stay until this war is over."

Chavez looked at me "I am sorry."

He sighed "It isn't your fault, and don't apologize to me, I know."

He was surprised in what I did next but I felt that I really needed to do it, I leaned in and wrapped my arms around him, he was silent for a moment then he wrapped his arms around me in return.

The morning of the funeral I was in my best black dress, my hair draped over my face, my eyes were covered by a veil, it was sad to know that we were burying a man that cared about us. I didn't make the decision if I was going to Colorado or not, I didn't want to leave the people that I cared about, but yet I didn't want to get involved with Billy and what he wanted to do.

After sighing for one more time I walked out of my room and down the stairs to see the boys piled down stairs waiting for me, they were all quiet back in their suits from New Years Eve, except this wasn't a party, "Catori your going to be riding your own horse this time." Doc said

He had managed to get me a horse from Murphy's lot, it was a small revenge but it would do for now, it was a beautiful brown appaloosa with white on the rump and brown spots. I pet the muzzle "Thank you Doc." I said hugging him, he returned it, then helped me up on the horse so that I could ride side saddle. Toward the funeral.

"Dear heavenly Father we pray that you watch over this man as we lay him to rest…" That was the prayer at John's funeral, Dick was able to read it I kept my head bowed, as I listened to Dick read the prayer, in the back I heard Alex McSween talking to one of the men at the funeral "Are you going to go after these men?"

"Most of them that I cant touch were officers of the law and they were hired my Murphy."

Alex was quiet "Deputize the boys."

"What? No all of those boys are not over twenty one they are going to get themselves killed."

"They are the best gunmen…"

Everyone was now looking at McSween and the man the boys were even curious "Fine, I will deputize them, but you fallow the law and you don't do anything stupid."

The boys each nodded and was sworn in. I looked at Alex "I don't know if I want to do that…."

Chavez already spoke for me "I don't want you to come with us."

I looked at him with some surprise "You don't?"

"No, want you to get out of here away from this town and go up to Colorado."

I looked at him "But…"

He looked at me "No Catori, go to Colorado, I will come for you after its over, it is dangerous down here, you can make a life in Colorado then do it."

"What about you."

"I will be here."

I looked at the boys "I guess my mind was made up for me then, I am not going with you boys."

Doc understood and even Dick understood "This isn't the kind of job for a woman to do."

"You just remember something Dick I can do anything a boy can do." I said smiling hugging each one of them, when I got to Billy I whispered in his ear "Reap them."

He nodded,

The last man that I saw was Chavez, I hugged him "Goodbye my friend, my brother…"

"Bye." He whispered, I reached up and kissed his cheek "Be careful."

It was the first time I had ever kissed his cheek and I left him in shock but I managed it, I got on the horse and started riding north. I had my money, and I had some water, I had a stolen horse that I am sure Murphy saw as I was leaving town, I would need some clothes. I reared the horse and made him stand up and waved to the boys one more time "RECULATORS!" and I made the horse take off at a dead run not looking back.

I had traveled for a couple of days and nights with out stopping, I rested a couple of times when I could but I didn't sleep. Nightfall set on the third night of me traveling when I hit a town, no one in the town would let me in there were no hotels, the town was extremely small so no one built a hotel, even the church would allow me in, the only place I had managed to get into was a little whorehouse, the girls were happy to let me in and give me shelter, the woman who ran it was an older woman with her hair dyed red her name was Scarlett "You look tired my dear, try this it will warm the spirits."

She handed me a cup of coffee with a shot of whiskey and I gulped it down. "Thank you."

"Where ya headen honey?"

"Colorado."

"Really now that is a long way to go."

"I am sure it is, but it will get me away from what is going on in Lincoln."

"Your quite away from there too."

I smiled "No offence but I am not exactly material to have a job here."

"Oh no honey I didn't mean that…I mean that you can get away from it all here…what exactly is in Lincoln, old love."

I almost choked on my coffee "No…No, a friend of mine was killed and the rest of my friends are going after the men that killed him."

"Really…and I thought a stupid boy broke your heart."

'Well that kind of happened too.' I thought taking a sip "I was torn between helping them and going and one of them told me to go."

"Do you think you made the right decision?"

That I couldn't answer for her, I looked down at my coffee, and Scarlett seemed to understand what I meant, she took my hand in hers "Tell ya what sweetie, you stay here for a while, we have a room in the attic for hiding fugitives, you stay in that room and you think about it, then if you think you made the right choice go up to Colorado, if not, go back to Lincoln."

"I don't have a lot of money…"

"Don't worry about it, you cook meals for the girls and you can stay."

"Alright it's a deal."

Third POV

Nothing was really the same without Catori, she was the light of their lives, Doc found her like a little sister, Dick was just fond of her period, Charlie and Steve were entertained by her card games, she could shuffle like a dealer, Billy liked riding contests with her, but the one that was most affected by her leaving, was Chavez, he was on his own a lot his eyes had the look of regret and everyone could see that, "Why did you let her go Chavez?" Doc said

Chavez looked at his blonde friend "I didn't want her to get hurt."

"But you're a wreck without her, look at you." Doc replied

"Like you think of the little China girl." Chavez murmured "Yeah I know, I regret it but I cant help it now."

"You'll see her again, we all will."


	5. Chapter 5

Chavez Spirit 5

I had woken up from a good nights sleep for a change and the girls of the house had managed to make me a proper breakfast "this is quite the transition I am used to being around nothing but boys, now I am staying at a house of nothing but girls this is going to be kind of hard to get used to."

Scarlett smiled "Well just until you get your thoughts straight, and I am sure that you will get them straightened out soon."

I took a seat at the table and was berated with questions "What is your name?" A black haired woman with blue eyes asked

"Catori New Eagle."

"Are you Indian?' She asked

"Half, my father was Indian and my mother was white."

"You don't look it."

"That is because I got my looks from my mom, her hair was blonde so the black of my fathers hair and my mothers hair gives mine a brown tint. I am though it says on my birth certificate."

"That is a really big knife…" One of the younger girls said

"yeah I learned how to use it when I was younger."

"Now girls enough questions, she Is hungry let her eat." Scarlett interrupted them and let me eat, I mentally thanked her and took a bite "This is very good thank you very much for the meal."

The girls beamed at my compliment and went to eat themselves "So what may I ask is in Colorado?" Scarlett asked

"I have some family, my mothers side loved it there and they are miners looking for silver."

"From what I understand your friends didn't want you to go."

"I didn't want to leave them." I replied "But whatever they say goes."

"You must tell us about them some time."

I smiled "I would love to, they are the lights of my life and I am proud of them."

Scarlett smiled in return "Well since your going to be staying a while I do have some requests, that you keep house and that you cook for the girls, it isn't much just make beds and dust."

"That Is less than my normal chores, I would be happy to work here for a while."

It had been another couple of days of me staying at the whorehouse for me to think, I had to take on some transitions, I worked on my gun aim and my knife aim just in case. The girls were really sweet and a couple of them I became friends with, they would all ask me about life with the regulators and I said that it was hard to explain, it was kind of like being with brothers all the time. I always told them about Chavez who had been my best friend "What is he like he sound amazing?" One of the girls Kat asked

"He is a Mexican Indian, he is good with Knives, he is kind of quiet but he is handsome and he was always protective of me, we met when we were kids on the reservation our grandfathers would smoke the Pease pipe even thought they fought like Dogs, Our mothers would cook together."

"What does he look like?" Another one by the name of Amanda asked me.

"He has long black hair and brown eyes, and he looks like what a Mexican Indian would look like." I replied

Scarlett looked at me "It seems you are quite taken by him."

I coughed "Chavez? Well I don't know about that, we have been friends forever and it is so much like a brother and sister relationship, I don't think that it would happen ya know."

"What about Billy what is he like."

"Now that I can answer, he is a hyper active kid younger than I am, he is good with a gun, and he is quite the ladies man a handsome kid, I wouldn't be able to handle a kid like that though."

"And Doc?"

"Oh he is a ladies man, a handsome man who is a poet, a true romantic in itself, everyone picks on him but I love to hear the poems. Lets see. Charlie is a pugilist. You know like a boxer? He is really shy but really sweet and nice sometimes I believe he wouldn't hurt a fly. Dick is a quiet God type…and the leader, he always makes sure we keep the lord in our heart always.…Steve is a tobacco junkie and likes the mud."

I was wrapped in my blanket that Chavez gave me, when they packed up the horse they all packed me with a blanket, water, food, some money, and that was all, they didn't pack another set of cloths, I rolled my eyes when I found out. "Where did that blanket come from?"

I touched the outside "Chavez gave it to me before John died."

"That is so lovely." One of the girls swooned causing me to laugh.

Just then a sudden knock at the front door caused me to jump, Scarlett rushed me and the rest of the girls up the stairs everyone in the house hid me when the law wanted to know where I was when it came to the stolen Murphy horse. "Oh my god it is a stolen horse get over it." I said quietly, however this time was a different question "Catori New Eagle is wanted for questioning as regards to Billy the Kid and the Regulators they knew each other and she even said she was one."

"I keep telling you we don't have anyone of her description leave us alone." Scarlett slammed the door again and sighed "Alright you can come down."

Everyone returned to there seat I was however worried about the boys causing Scarlett to ask me If I knew what I was going to do, and I answered, just like everyday I would tell her I didn't know yet… It was three days when I finally had my answer. I was reading the newspaper about a young outlaw named "Billy the Kid" or " Chivato" and his friends, and they were all wanted for killing two Murphy- Dolan men, Morton and Baker, he also killed Mcklausky, a couple of days before, Billy killed Henry Hill, and a female was also wanted for horse thieving. The newest recruit to come and get them was Buckshot Roberts, he was known to kill more men than small pocks and now they were after the boys…My boys… I dropped the paper "Scarlett!" I called through the house.

Scarlett came down the stairs in a little panic "What? What is it dear?"

I looked at her "I made my decision…"

Third POV

"Hey guys did you see the size of that chicken!" Dirty Steve Stevens had managed to yell in a deep voice for his, after a night of peyote (Compliments to Chavez himself) they were all a little messed up "You guys! You guys!" Steve cried out again, Charlie threw up something that looked terrible, Chavez had drawn on his face with ash and a stick to look like he had black and white like a ghost, Billy was on the ground because of falling backward, Doc was reciting some of his own poetry in slow motion, and Dick…well Dick didn't take Peyote so he was fine…kinda, he was concerned about the effects the drug had. They all got on there horses and rode through what they called "The spirit World" when really they were going through an old village of Indians "Hey Chavez how come they aint killing us?" Charlie asked

"Cause we're in the spirit world asshole they cant see us." Steve replied

Billy who had been riding the horse backwards had nodded to the Indian man and said "Hey did you know we're in the spirit world?" and let out a cackle, Dick just tipped his hat. The Indians understood what was going on but watched them walk through.

A watering hole outside of the Indian village was a perfect place for them to cool off and get some water, it was in a dip behind a hill the horses were hidden behind another hill away from them, the drug was starting to wear off after a long nap and a bath, the boys were all sitting around a campfire that night "We don't talk about this to anyone." Doc made everyone promise, not like the Indians would ever talk about it. Everyone agreed that they would never talk about taking Peyote again and everything went quiet again. Chavez went back off into his own world thinking about the vision that he had trying to put it all together. Billy was laughing about the moment, Cackling about the incident of Charlie falling off of his horse halfway out of the village "I still cant believe they didn't kill us."

"We were in the spirit world they couldn't kill us even if they saw us." Steve replied.

Dick rolled his eyes "They saw you shitheads, I was the one sober."

"Then they only saw you." Steve replied

"Wait shhh…" Doc said

Billy cackled again "What now Doc."

"Shut up…I heard something… it sounds like…horse shoes."

All of them cocked there guns and hid behind the rift and hid for a moment and waited for the horse to stop. A person hopped off the horse, he was alone everyone could tell that. The person walked over to the edge where the boys were hiding and that is when they aimed their guns "Who the hell are you?" Billy asked.

Doc aimed at the person in the long black coat, he wore blue pants, brown pointed boots under the coat and a white straw hat a bandana across the persons face the person put his hands up in the air in surrender. "Take off the outfit and show yourself." Doc said

The person did as told and took the coat off and threw it down, then the hat and the brown hair was let down, finally the bandanna was removed "I can honestly say without a reasonable doubt that you guys have got some major hell on your asses."


	6. Chapter 6

Chavez Spirit 6

It was a shocker seeing all of them, most of them looked tired, as if they hadn't slept in days. They looked even more surprised to see me, it wasn't like I had died I was just running to Colorado. I threw my duster on the horse and moved him back over to where the rest were, all of the boys were still in shock "When…" Doc asked putting his gun away.

"A couple of days ago, I didn't catch up until tonight but still, it was quite a ride to get to you." I stepped down into the hole near the campfire, all of them looked over my new change, I went from a dress to a pair of mans boot cut pants and a black button up shirt with a white shirt underneath I had my hair pulled back halfway now, I covered my head with a straw hat but that was off now, I wore a black bandanna around my face during dust storms, and last but not least I managed to steal a rifle, and gun belt for my gun. "What? I don't get a hi, bye, nothing?"

I stood up from the fire and that is when they all at one time jumped for me, wrapping there arms around me and hugging me, my brothers, my friends I laughed at every one of them. "What are you doing here anyway?" Dick asked me looking me over to see if I was okay.

"I heard in the newspaper about a young Civato and his friends killing Murphy-Dolan men, the killing off Morton and Baker…Nice work." I said to Billy

Doc took off up the hill for a moment in excitement I went on with questions that the boys gave. "Where did you go?" Steve asked me

I laughed "I..uh.. Ended up staying at a whore house, fifty miles from the state line to Colorado." I rubbed the back of my neck, and the boys eyes all went wide "The woman that owned the place gave me a place to stay in the attic, I was fed and taken care of, hid from the law and such…" Realizing that someone was missing I was going to ask. Hey..where is…"

"Right here." Doc said as if reading my mind, he had been the only one I haven't seen yet, he was surprised to see me his eyes sparked as I stood up "Hello Chavez."

Chavez walked up and wrapped his arms around me hugging me "He was worried about you he isn't going to admit it though." Steve said

"I can tell…Uh Chavez… I cant breathe."

He loosened up "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, tired, but fine."

I smelled something on his skin…it didn't smell right but I didn't ask. He pulled away from me and looked at me "I know that I am not in the usual attire but.."

"You look fine, you would be more comfortable in that anyway." Charlie said

Billy was out of the loop "What can she do?"

Everyone turned and looked at him, even I was a little shell shocked "Can she do anything? I mean besides cook and clean."

I smirked "You wanna know if I can shoot a gun, throw a knife, punch someone?" I walked over to him and showed him my knuckles, "See that? I cracked them open on a man twice my size, he was trying to get a hold of me after I left the town I was staying in, knocked him out punching him as hard as I could, these cloths that I am wearing? Stole them from a store outside of Jicarilla, same with the gun and the bullets."

"But what about shooting them?"

"Don't test her Chivato." Chavez stated "She is a lot stronger than she looks."

"Than I want to see it."

Chavez went to say something else but I stopped him. "No Chavez the boy is right he wants to know then I will show him what I can do."

I whipped around taking my gun from the holster and firing six shots at the arm of the cactus causing it to fall off, then took my knife and threw it where a man's heart would be, within five seconds I was done. I turned and looked at him "I have killed before Billy, don't ever think I haven't, you don't have a clue about who I was then."

"Looks like The Spirit is back Chavez." Doc said

Chavez sighed "I was afraid of that." He looked at me one more time his eyes were darker than normal he knew that my past had come back to me and my skills had reappeared, that didn't mean that he was fond of it.

"So…What's new with you guys?" I asked taking a seat

"Well We killed Henry Hill, Morton and Baker, and Mclausky."

"Yeah…why him?"

"He was a spy for Murphy."

"Ah well I guess all the more the reason."

Chavez sat next to me and took my hand that my knuckles were cracked open and started to clean them "Ahh Easy!" I said jumping at the feel of liquid on my knuckles

"When was the last time you cleaned this out?"

I looked at him "I was…busy."

"Chiquita." That was the only time I had ever heard that word come in a scold

"Are you scolding me?" I asked trying to get my hand away but he wouldn't let go, he had a strong grip on my hand he just glared up at me and said "Yes I am, you know better."

I rolled my eyes "Anyway, so what is next, I heard that Buckshot Roberts is on his way, that was the reason I came down here."

They seemed out of the loop "Are you serious?" Charlie said

"You guys didn't know?"

"No we have been too busy trying to get ride of a Peyote hangover."

I Turned slowly and glowered at Chavez "You were scolding me…and yet your making Peyote..."

He didn't even look at me that time he just continued to wrap up my hand, "I thought all of you would have better sense." I said

"Enough…what about Buckshot Roberts?"

"He said that he was after "The Kid" So I reared my horse and took of toward Lincoln, I was shot at, but Alex had me sworn in at the last minute to help you guys, apparently he knew something that I didn't, I didn't even know that woman could be part o the law." I had my badge over the pocket of my shirt and everyone saw it.

Chavez let my hand go "Keep it wrapped." He said as if I was a child, and in my own little child like manner I said "But, but…if I keep it wrapped then it wont get infected then I wont have anything to complain about."

"That couple of days away from us has really changed you." Doc said

I smirked "Maybe that is a good thing I never was fond of wearing dresses and riding side saddle."

Everyone looked at me "I am still the proper one just not the…girl I was."

I stood up "I better get that knife out of the cactus before I forget it, and get my bedroll, I haven't slept since I found out who was after you guys…and uh.." I turned and looked at them "No more Peyote." I looked at Chavez "Especially you."

I walked over to my horse and gathered my blanket and took the saddle off. I pet the nose and thanked the horse for his work "You've done a good job."

"Talking to horses again?"

I turned around and looked at Chavez "What can I say something's don't change."

He took the saddle out of my hands "I am happy that your back, it surprised me."

"Yeah I can see how me in a pair of pants can be a shocker. I just…I couldn't let you all do this by yourself, and well that other part of me that people wanted me to hide, came out and told me to go…or maybe that was the girls at the whore house."

"That is another thing…"

"That is a long story that I don't want to get into right now Chavez trust me." I said laughing a little bit "All I will say was that If you ever want answers… hide in the attic of a whore house."

He set my saddle down next to his and I laid my blanket out and at one time every one started to fall asleep, it wasn't the hardest thing for me to do, it was a long day, the next day I was going to be hungry.

"So I want to hear about this little trip with the Peyote what happened." I said loading up the saddle, I asked Dick cause I knew that he didn't have any "What were they like."

"It was like everything was in slow motion for them."

"Are you serious? That is funny…well not ha ha funny."

"Chavez said something about being lost and he needed to have a vision to see where he was going."

"Well to some native people that works."

"What about your people?"

"The Souix? I don't think Peyote is the answer."

"Anyway we went through an Indian Village and they didn't hurt us, they were actually just staring at us."

"That is because they knew that all of you were drugged, except you."

"Steve saw a chicken."

I burst out laughing at one point "A chicken?"

"Yeah he seemed scared by it too."

"I think we should have chicken to eat…. See what happens."

A couple hours later we rode until we found a house to hide in making some food up Steve took out a chicken leg and some liquor and stepped outside Charlie had put him in charge of waiting for people. And we sat down to eat Bowing our head for prayer "Dear heavenly father we thank you for the meal that we are about to accept at the table and lord forgive us for the sins that we have committed…"

I heard a fork pick up and drop when Dick started to talk again "Jesus Dick its getting cold."

Guns were drawn "I could of killed ya Dick, I could of killed ya, but I don't wanna kill ya I wanna eat."

"Ater this meal we will go out and see who runs this gang you little insect."

"Billy, Dick put your guns away." I said although they didn't "Dick can you pass the gravy please? Chavez, Charlie and I looked at Doc at the same time.

All of a sudden the door flew open and Steve bolted inside "It's Buckshot Roberts."

I stood up "Alright, enough we all want to see the alpha male of the group this is the time, he has killed more people than small pocks, he is extremely good, now stop."


	7. Chapter 7

Chavez Spirit

Chapter 7

I couldn't believe that shortly after I made it that Buckshot Roberts had made it to us, he was on a mule, all of us stood around and looked at the old man "This guy has got to be older than dirt." I whispered causing Charlie to snicker. "We have a warrant for you." Dick said

"I have got no business for that warrant anymore piece of shit anyway; I am here to get my reward for "The Kid." The rest of you little shits is only worth a hundred but I'll take it, hell even you girl is worth enough…"

"Didn't realize I was worth anything." I replied.

"Yeah your worth fifty hell I'll take it." He cocked the shot gun "Well…Lets Dance."

All of us bolted backwards and took shelter behind a couple wood piles, he took fire and I heard the sound of a bullet hitting skin it was a pounding sound that wouldn't get out of my head, Chavez hit the ground and yelled out in pain, he was hit in the arm. Another shot was fired and Doc, who had been standing right next to me hit the ground, his hand was bleeding, "Agg SHIT!"

"Doc!"

"Get Chavez!" He called to me, I did as he said and grabbed his hand when another shot was fired, I practically dragged Chavez behind the wood pile, he was quiet for a minute "Chavez!" Doc called practically in his ear

"What!"

I practically laughed with happiness that my friend wasn't dead "Come on I have to get this arm wrapped up."

"You've been hit."

A sudden stinging shot down my leg, looking down at my leg I saw a slight graze on my thigh it wasn't anything I couldn't handle but it stung. It's just a graze I am fine."

He took my forearm "Don't…"

I looked at him "You think I am going to let you bleed to death I don't think so." He let go of me and I ripped the bandanna off my neck wrapping it tightly around his leg "Lucky for you the bullet went through." I said checking under his arm.

"Billy he's going into the shitter."

Billy got up and started to walk over to the bathroom I took my attention away from Chavez am and back up to the bathroom where Buckshot stood the door to the outhouse burst open and shots were fired, Billy hit the ground and crawled back behind the wood pile "Screw that!" I cocked the gun and took two shots and everyone fired with me "I can get a better shot with a rifle. Steve!"

"What?"

"You got that Shot gun?"

"Yeah."

"Give it to me."

He did as I said and threw the shot gun towared me, I set the barrel on the wood pile taking aim, waiting for the door to open again "Come on you sonuva…"

The door flew open and I took my shot causing Charlie to fire, I made a good hole in the door, however Charlie got a good shot of him into the gut, the door closed and all went quiet for a minute "Hey Buckshot Ya dead?" I asked

There was no answer of course it was kind of a stupid answer for me to ask anyway, Dick stood up and started to walk over to the outhouse "Dick, don't, something isn't right." I said standing I was right, the door slammed open and shots were fired again and in the sudden instant Dick was shot twice in the stomach hitting the ground he was dead. I grabbed a knife and threw it into the crease of the door pinning him inside, however I couldn't save Dick. "Oh my God!"

Charlie started firing and running toward him but Doc stopped him "Don't, its too late!"

Billy took over as leader and yelled "Regulators saddle up!"

I helped Chavez off of the ground and supported him on his wounded side trying to get him to his horse as fast as possible; he yelled when I did get him on the horse and smacked the back end. I got on my horse and looked at Doc "Come On Doc now is not the time to over think this!"

Doc was soon right behind me on his horse, as we took off. "This place is going to be crawling with Murphy men get the hell out of here!"

We took off as fast as we cold away, however it was like we were lost, Dick was the foreman of the regulators, every so often during our walk we would turn the horses as if we were hopeful Dick would come back.

We found a spot to make a camping circle and stay for the night, Doc stayed on his horse "Where are ya going Doc?" Billy asked

"I am going into a town write Dicks mother, get some wraps for this." He said holding up his hand to show his bloody hand.

"Whatever you do don't go near Lincoln." Billy stated.

I got up out of the hole and walked over to the horse "Your thinking about that little China girl aren't you?"

He looked down at me and nodded.

I smiled at him "Love cant be stopped, go to Lincoln and go and see her, don't listen to Billy, and if you can help it…Get out of here." I whispered.

Doc looked at me and nodded. He took off until I couldn't see him. 'In love with the China girl. I am proud of the man.'

I walked back into the hole and Charlie and a started to build a fire, Chavez went up the hill and stood behind the fire I looked up at him wrapped up in Buffalo skin he didn't look good, like he was sick, Billy was messing with a gun and Steve was sitting behind him stuffing his face with tobacco "What are you doing Billy?"

"Well… I am figuring out a plan to take the Murphy men." He drew his pistol and shot at the hill where Chavez was standing, it didn't faze him, he just turned and looked over his shoulder "We cant go back to Lincoln."

"Why?" Billy asked

"I don't know what your vision told you but my vision said go west."

It was the Peyote, the only part of his heritage that I didn't care for, like mine was any better than his.

"West huh? Well west is that way." Billy pointed his gun toward the west "And the bastards we gotta kill, are that way." Billy then flipped the gun to the other direction.

"The only bastards that are going to get killed are us Chivato let it go."

"Let it go, Murphy's taking ownership in Tunstall's store right now and your saying that means nothing to you?" Billy said frustrated, I stood up "I don't think you realize what you just said kid." I said watching Chavez turn to look down on the boy "It means nothing to me? Murphy has taken more blood from me than what he ever will from you."

"Oh yeah how do ya figure?"

"The Red Sand creek reservation." Chavez's eyes turned dark the smoke rose against his face giving him a darker look. Billy turned and looked at Steve and Charlie "What the hell is he talking about?"

Charlie and Steve both shrugged and turned to look at me then, causing Billy to look at me "What is he talking about."

I didn't have to look at Chavez "The Navajo, his mothers people, and My fathers people the souix." I said quietly sitting down running a hand through my hair "Two years ago."

Chavez took over knowing that I didn't want to explain it anymore "Murphy's men were supported by the federal government to take care of us and keep us fed but all they gave was rotten meat, no corn, no flower only rancid meat crawling with worms, I ran out with a band of my people to see if we could trade with them, Oh yeah they let us in, then they opened fire killing all of them, I managed to get away, when I made it home I found at that Murphy's men already heard of the attack and my people were killed, My mother was cut from her privates to her neck, my sisters were just babies and they had there heads bashed in by boot heels so that the army could save bullets! I only managed to find one survivor and she was almost dead when I found her, my best friend had almost been raped and it means nothing to me?"

The memory shot through me like a bullet to my heart and my brain, tears started to sting me, but I didn't let anyone show it, Chavez found me in a field with my shirt almost ripped open I had a large stab wound in my stomach they didn't rape me they didn't want to take any chances, he saved my life that night. "Yeah I went to take lives, but that is when John Tunstall took Catori and I in, so to say that it means nothing to me Chivato… You wouldn't understand." He walked over to the horse and started to saddle up "Catori…are you coming with me?" He asked

He knew that I would go with him everywhere he went and I walked over to get on the horse "How about you Charlie?"

"I have to stay and watch Dirty Steve."

"That's right, ya see Steve knows the meaning of the word pals, see once you have a pack of us together you got yourself a tribe, when you break us up you break our sacred hoop."

I turned to glare at the young kid and that is when I snapped, I walked over and a loud crack echoed, Charlie and Steve looked shocked, even Chavez was surprised in what I had done, I would have never done something like that, Billy had a handprint showing in the side of his face "I have had enough Billy! You never use the words of the people against me or him! You know nothing about a tribe, what you have is not a tribe! It is a plague!" Chavez walked over and grabbed me behind the waist pulling me away before I did something I would regret later, I fought but in the end he got the better of me. Billy was still looking at me when I was drug away.

Chavez walked me down away from him and I glared "He is going to be the end of us Chavez, he is going to get us killed, are you willing to loose your life because of a kid that is no older than eighteen?"

"No Chiquita! But at the same time he is right, Charlie, Doc and Steve are the only ones that we have left."


	8. Chapter 8

Chavez Spirit 8

"Once upon a midnight dreary as I ponder weep and weary there came a knocking at my…back porch…not very original."

A work from Edgar Allan Poe, except it was Doc's version, it was the only thing we did have to read, even though I never condoned going through anyone's things I did find this very entertaining. "Give him credit for trying." I said

Chavez had me cool down and I had my apologies with Billy (Even though that was the last thing I wanted to do, he was a brat but even then he was a friend) He did manage to forgive me "Hey all girls gotta blow some steam I would rather you done that than shoot me."

Now all of us lay on bedrolls near the fire trying to keep warm, it was freezing that night and Doc still hadn't come back "You think he is going to make it back? Charlie asked

"I don't know if he will make it tonight." I said 'If he comes back at all.' I thought to myself.

"What if he took off?" Charlie asked

"Naw, Doc likes me." Billy said

Something in my head echoed that Doc was saying someplace "I cant stand him." causing me to smirk.

"This is going to be a long night… I am going to try to get some sleep." I laid down on the cold ground and wrapped myself up in a blanket again, feeling some of the fire burning, it still wasn't much but it was better than nothing. The boys soon fallowed me in going to sleep, however I didn't go to sleep quickly, Chavez bringing up what happened a couple of years ago had made me think about it again, causing me to shiver, it had been a blood bath but I had managed to kill during the whole thing, my grandfather would have described it as "An animal releasing its true spirit." That was most likely the reason why I was called Catori, Catori meant spirit. I had shot men, I had stabbed them, I knew my way like a warrior because I had brothers, so I was like one only female… I shivered again causing Chavez to move "Are you alright?"

My teeth chattered "Just freezing but I am okay."

The normal brother like figure he was he moved from his spot and laid behind me, that caused me to fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning to feel warm I was comfortable to be honest, the fire had long since gone out and it was morning I felt shifting in front of me causing me to wake up a little more "Stop moving." I murmured. In reply I got "We have to get up."

I sighed and sat up slightly I knew what happened I was sleeping curled up behind Chavez, that was normal when I went camping, I heard a horse in the distance "What was that?" Charlie asked

"Doc's back…I told you guys he would come back." Billy said up the hill.

I stepped up and looked to see Doc he waved as us, I was disappointed but I was happy to see him. Beside me Billy held a smile "Regulators…lets mount up!"

"Alright do you guys under stand the plan?"

Chavez and I sat together on our horses nodding we were both in pairs, Steve and Charlie were in in, Doc and Billy, then Chavez and I "Funny they always put the Indians that are experts in weapons on the same team." I said

Chavez smirked, we knew the plan and we were going to stick to it. "Yeah Billy we got it go." I said

Chavez backed the horse against the building I did the same thing that he did, but I was right next to him looking past the building. I watched as Billy skipped down the road right behind the sheriff, Doc climbed up and was sitting on the roof on one of the buildings. Steve and Charlie were sitting behind the wall where I couldn't see them, Chavez looked at me "Ready?"

I nodded and backed over to where we were "Remember what I taught you about knives, keep level and aim, I would require you to stop on a horse but its time you grow up."

"Grow up huh, is that a challenge?"

He smirked at me "You want a challenge, you got it."

I leaned over the horse again and I saw Billy take the gun from the sheriff and "Top of the morning to ya girls ha ha." I heard the gun go off, Chavez looked at me "Go…"

We both kicked to cause the horses to go, and at a dead run at the same time made the corner taking out our knives, Chavez flipped one leg over the side of the horse, and I did the same on the other side of my horse, I covered him as hi took aim and hit the sheriff and I hit the guy that was going to shoot, both fell at the same time as we rode off, turning to see Charlie and Steve take off running on there horses then was Doc and Billy, Doc had to jump off the roof onto his horse and we took off riding through town.

"No way did he have better posture than I did; I was the one protecting his butt! I didn't really have the option for posture."

Outside of a photography place where Billy wanted his picture taken Chavez and I got into a friendly argument who had better form, I got the vote for good aim and excellent speed, but Chavez got better shot and better posture on the horse, because while I hit a deputy in the chest, Chavez hit the sheriff in the neck "Chiquita, when you get more practice I am sure you will do much better."

I gave him a friendly glare "see if I save you again."

Billy stepped out with a picture that he had taken I glanced at it "You look left handed." I said "They way you held that gun you look left handed." I was teasing

He looked at me as I got on the horse, and he noticed the smile on my face and laughed out loud, I was actually in a good mood for a change after what happened in Lincoln I was okay, Chavez noticed my happy go lucky attitude and actually had a smile on his face, Billy informed us that we were going to go to Alex McKsween's to see him, I nudged Chavez's horse getting his attention, I needed to get some air, and the horse needed to run again, Chavez knew that, Doc even saw it and stepped in between us and we came to a stop, Billy, Steve and Charlie watched each putting a bet on one of us, and it was split equally "When I say go, go to that tree go around it and come back."

Chavez and I got ready, this was a normal thing, when Chavez and I were kids we would watch his cousins and my brothers on horse back on the reservation they would race, play tag, and try to wrestle themselves off the horses, since I was the only girl and the youngest of my family my brothers took the opportunity to teach me all of it, they taught me how to ride a horse and in the end they taught me how to fight, When Chavez and I got older I was allowed to join my brothers and Chavez his cousins, even now that I am twenty years old I enjoyed a run around, today was one of those days.

I leaned forward on the horse and Chavez did the same that I did, Doc looked at the both of us and waited and with a quiet tone he smiled "GO."

Chavez and I both said "Heeya." And the horses ran the rush of the wind combed my hair back my hat fell off but the string kept the had back behind my shoulders, I rounded the tree with Chavez right behind me however he wasn't going to let me win that easily he found a spot and hopped on the horse behind me letting his horse stop behind him, when I got back to Doc everyone laughed "I think I better say that it was a tie."

I turned and looked behind me at Chavez "I don't know how I didn't know that you do it all the time."

"You'll learn."

"Oh thank you brother I don't know how I would do it without you."

I helped him back to his horse where he hopped back on the saddle of his own horse "alright I am done we can go." i said smiling.

"This is for you Alex."

"What the hell is the matter with you Billy? DO you realize what you guys have done, the governor has revoked your badges your now wanted the state of New Mexico, Murphy and his men have been taking up ownership in Tunstall store and they have hired people to hut you down, what the hell do you think your doing out there?" This was the first time I had ever seen calm looking Alex went burserc over Billy, but Billy had a come back."

"Maybe I am trying to get some attention maybe get President Hayes to look this way, come and take a look himself."

"Well your doing an awefully good job, Billy, My wife and I have to hide out like a bunch of outlaws ourselves, you have to give up your badges…all of you."

Billy took his badge off and had it land on the ground, he held out the photo but Alex didn't take it, not surprising, Billy handed it to Alex's wife and she took it "Thank you Billy, she said quietly."

He then turned away from Alex and got on his horse, Steve and Charlie took off their badges, as much as I didn't want to make the decision, I even removed mine and it hit the ground next to Billy's, Chavez was soon right behind me as if he wanted to know what I was going to do, I climbed on my horse and looked down at Chavez "Are we making the right decision?" I asked hoping that he would say something to the affect of 'No' or maybe 'we will figure something out' what he said was "We are wanted now Chiquita, we have no choice."

Doc was the last man to give his badge up, he was talking to Alex about something that I couldn't make out "Where are we going to go from here?"

Chavez looked at me "I don't know."

I looked at my horse and stoked his mane, waiting for Doc to get on his horse, Chavez kept his eyes on me "Your worried." It was more of a statement than a question and he could see it.

I looked up at him "You think?" I said sarcastically.


	9. Chapter 9

Chavez Spirit 9

"Charlie listen to me…Noting is going to happen!" He had lost it, and me calming him down wasn't helping, first I couldn't get him to calm down, it wasn't working, "Charlie nothing will happen, Stop!" He looked at me his eyes were full of fear, he was terrified, he read the papers and he had learned that we were wanted "Dead or Alive." and of course if we were brought in alive it meant we were going to be hung, Charlie knowing that went into full panic."

Doc looked at Billy who had just walked up to see me trying to consol Charlie, Charlie piped us "You ever see someone hanged?"

Billy smiled "Yeah I seen one guy get hung, saw his head come clean off."

"I don't think he wants to hear that right now Billy." Doc said

"You mess your pants they say, girls watching and everything." Charlie said

"Shit." I murmured "Charlie listen we are not going to be hung, we are going to take off where they cant look for us…"

"I never said that." Billy said causing me to turn and look at him "Then you explain it to him, I am not going to." I said leaving my friends side to stand next to Chavez.

"I will be honest with you Charlie if we get caught we will be hung but if we don't, we are home free."

I sighed "I was just saying that Billy, we need to go to Mexico."

We had a long way to go before we got there anyway Charlie looked at us "There is something that I need to do first."

We listened to him as he told us and before any of us knew it at all we were riding into a small Mexican town, "This was the reason we rode all the way over here to get your carrot wet. We could have done that in Juarez."

I slapped Steve really hard on the back of the head causing him to yell "Not appropriate." I said

All of us handed Charlie some money "Let one of the boys know if you need anything." Billy said laughing.

I rolled my eyes and walked inside, most of the time I wasn't allowed in a place like this. Today I sat at the table in the place, I was playing a game of cards with Steve, Billy and Doc, we had just made the game poker but that was only because I was kicking there but at black Jack. Chavez was sitting next to me near the corner, in the corner of my eyes I noticed a pretty young Mexican girl looking at Chavez 'Oh this is not happening.' I thought to myself, sure enough she stood up and walked over soon taking a seat right behind him, between him and I as he lit a cigarette, it was the moment that the little girl sat behind him, I was seething, I bent one of the cards in my hand, something caused me to see red and I got angry, and Doc noticed me as I glared at the girl, It was nothing against the girl, she was just doing her job but in my head I did not want her even near him. I slapped the cards down on the table "Where are you goin?" Steve asked

I whipped around and this time I had caught Chavez's attention, I glared at him then looked at the rest of the boys "Outhouse, It has been a long ride." I said darkly walking out of the business, when I walked outside I heard Chavez ask "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know but that girl that is sitting next to you better go before she comes back."

I walked to the outhouse and did my business then I continued to walk over to the water pump and get some water to wash my hands and my face, I don't know what got into me, whatever Chavez was interested in was nothing to me, He was just my friend, like a brother to me it wasn't like anything was going to happen to us. "You want to tell me what that was all about all of a sudden?"

I looked at him "I just had the sudden urge to go to the restroom it was a rough ride like I said."

"That wasn't what I was talking about and you know it, Chiquita."

He was leaning against the wall watching as I was washing my hands "I am not sure I do. Why don't you try and explain it to me."

"I have never seen you that angry before when it came to me with another woman."

"Were you enjoying the fact that I was jealous or something?"

"You admit that you were Jealous?"

"No, Listen, I don't want to talk to you about it, I don't have time for this." As we were walking In Chavez and I both saw that Billy standing with another guy at the bar, I looked at doc who had this mortified look on his face.

"I would sure like to touch the gun that is going to kill Billy the Kid."

The man handed him the gun 'you are playing with a kind of fire mister.'

"Alright son hand the gun back, don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh lord really."

Billy messed with the man by flipping the gun upside down, the man got irritated as Billy gave the gun back "Now you best run along."

"Well I am leaven right now and I was just wondering what to look for if I see this guy."

"Well he's a shorter man, has a way with woman, left handed,and is fond of whistling." The man turned and looked at me "Maybe if you have a pretty girl like that with ya, you will find him."

Billy turned and smirked at me, next turned to look in the mirror "Hey! I see him!" He cried out laughing, "He's right there."

The man turned and looked into the mirror "Yeah? Son you better run along before I take you across my knee."

"I am not sure you want to do that sir." I said Chavez touched my shoulder but I shook my head.

Billy turned and leaned against the counter and began whistling a tune, the man turned and looked at him slowly and as the light flicked on in his head he looked at the boy "Yeah sure you are a pesky little cuss."

He cocked the gun and tried to shoot, however Billy had already taken the bullets out, Billy took out his gun at the same time and cocked it and at the end of the tun he was whistling the gun went off. "How many is that Doc, twenty five?"

Doc held up five fingers "Five."

Billy looked at him disappointed "Make it ten."

Charlie soon came in behind me "It's John Kinny."

All of us burst out the door and hopped on the horses and took off, Kinny had a whole bunch of men with him and they were after us. Down the hill where we were running were weeds it wasn't until we made it down the hill that I saw that the weeds were something like thorns, cactus and had needles and once I hit the weeds I was smacked with the plants and I kept getting hit, my hair would get caught in the plants as well. It wasn't until I was about to get down where the weeds were I hit a hard branch that knocked me clear off my horse my breath was knocked out of me and my ears were ringing "Ow God."

, I was on the ground for a moment hearing the sound of horses right next to me hidden in the weeds, "Catori Come on!"

I got up and back on the horse getting down into the ditch and running behind the boys, I whipped my forehead to find crimson on my head, the branch that hit me cut a little in my head. We left Kinny in the dust and got away as far as possible.

I heard Charlie let out a yelp of pain one after the other, "Ow!"

"I know, I know it breaks my heart too."

I let out a slight laugh as Chavez took out another needle, by the time we had found someplace to hide the blood on my forehead was dried even though the cut still stung, Charlie let out another yelp, Doc and Steve were in a hot spring, I would dab the bandana in the spring so that I could clean the wound on my head, "Ya know Catori has blood on her head why don't you work on that?" Charlie said

"Because you're the one with thorns in your butt." I said "Besides I am fine."

I hissed when I dabbed the bandanna against my forehead. "Ow.. Dammit."

Billy was looking at the newspaper, ""So I guess I better ask this before it gets awkward, what is next?'

"We go back to Lincoln and finish the job." Billy said

"What? Billy no, we are wanted by people they are trying to get to us they will kill us we cant do that."

"You asked what you wanted to do, we need to finish the job. I mean have you guys felt that rush that test, Woo like when John Kinny was riding on our ass, bullets were flying."

He took out his gun and shot three bullets causing all of us to jump Charlie shot a slight glare at him as Chavez pulled out one last needle. Charlie pulled his pants up. Chavez stood off of the ground and stood in front of me, Doc looked at me "No Billy I didn't get a rush from being chased.. While you get a rush I shit my Breeches Okay! We can not beet this war not the six of us, Billy if you want the presidents attention go ahead, but tonight I am going to go into a town get a hot meal, a bath and get a good nights sleep then by morning I am mexican."

Charlie looked at him "Me too."

I brushed Chavez's hand away from my head "I am going to have to agree, we need to get to Old Mexico."

Chavez went back to trying to clean my head and I brushed him away again "Stop." I said irritated he glared at me for a moment.

"Well Your testing yourselves Gentlemen and you don't even know It, trying to make it for Old Mexico that is a hoot." Billy said

"What?" Doc asked confused.

"Murphy and the law will have his men spread from the border from New Mexico to Texas, your testing yourself, well hell…I will play this, alright we will go."

I brushed Chavez's hand away again "I told you to quit, I am fine dammit!" I said

"Will you tell me what I did to anger you so much?"

"I will tell you what has me angered…" I stood up so I was almost eye level, even though he was so much taller than I was. "You…You have me angered Chavez, and you don't see it because you are blind!" I know that didn't make much sense now that I think about it.

I t was quiet within our group, everyone was looking at him and I as we were arguing, I pushed past Chavez and walked away from him I wanted to be alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chavez Spirit 10

Third POV

All of them were left confused, Catori left with anger and no one understood what was wrong with her "This is why most groups don't let woman in." Billy said. "But she is a pretty damn good shot."

Doc looked at Chavez "That is why I told you to get the little Mexican girl out of the way before she came back from the outhouse."

Chavez looked at him "She is still mad about that?"

"Something tells me that yeah, she is."

Chavez turned and looked at her with her back facing him, there was nothing more that he thought more cute then when she was angry. She had been angry about him with that little Mexican Gal from earlier, she was a pretty thing but she was there to work, Catori was with him all the time. "Alright. .I will go talk to her."

"Your testing yourself again." Billy said "Me I would rather play with a rattle snake than mess with her when she is angry."

Chavez turned to Billy and gave him a bored look "I know I am playing with fire Chivato, don't remind me."

I was steaming, what I had just yelled at Chavez about didn't even make sense, and I had just left them with confused faces, I rolled my eyes "God what is wrong with me, whatever happens to Chavez is not part of my control; I was acting like a child. I gripped my temple in frustration "Crap." And this wasn't exactly what I would call the best time to try to get to know my feelings, John Kinny was after us and pretty soon the U.S marshals would be after us, here I was worried about what I thought about my best friend, the one that has known me since the day I was born and…

I heard movement behind me and I whipped around taking a knife from my holster "Wait a moment Chiquita! IT's just me!" He called

I sighed "I thought I told you never to sneak up on me." I said frustrated spinning the knife and putting it away "And I thought I told you I wanted to be alone."

"You never said that."

I sighed "Then take a hike." I said "There now I said it."

He shook his head to tell me he wasn't leaving, My shoulders dropped and I turned away from him "Fine do your own thing."

"You're mad at me about that girl at the Cantina aren't you?"

I didn't look at him "No."

"And I know when your lying Catori, so don't even try it."

I sighed "Yeah."

"I thought so, why are you angry over her?"

I turned and became more frustrated than what I had ever been "Because, there are better women in this world that could satisfy your hunger than her, she may have been hired to do it but still there are better more expectable."

Chavez at that moment started laughing at me, "What is so funny?" I crossed my arms over my chest getting a little angrier each time. He finally managed to reply "You…You are funny to me Catori."

"Why in all hell am I that funny?"

"Because you can't see it, see you are just as clueless as what I was a moment ago, except what I am about to do makes sense." He started walking toward me and I backed up "What?"

"All of the things that I have done, fixing your knuckles when you busted it, cleaning the graze in your leg, keeping you warm by the fire…giving you that blanket that you sleep with at night…All of that is showing you how much I do care about you, John told me to be subtle about it…apparently subtle isn't how to get your attention, and Jealousy doesn't work either…"

He walked over and took my face in his hands looking at me for a moment, He pulled my face to his and his lips grabbed mine, I was left in surprise, if he was trying to make a point he was making it quite clear.

When he let go of me I blinked a couple of times before I kissed him again I ran a hand through his hair and he pulled me close to him, it was just to make sure that he was certain what he was doing, when he pulled away the second time he smiled at me "I take it you get the point now."

I nodded weakly "Yeah I got it now." My knees buckled and he caught me "Sorry, I have just never…"

He chuckled slightly.

"Uh, Chavez…how long exactly have…"

He touched my hair, smiling at me "All your life Chiquita, I may not have known about it yet, but all of your life."

I smirked "I think we better not tell them yet."

He looked past me and I could tell that he agreed, "That may be the bet Idea I have ever heard."

We walked back to the camp together, we were both watched as I sad down and Chavez cleaned my head "He couldn't clean my forehead without everything." I said

"So you guys are okay?" Charlie asked

"Yeah we are fine." I said "So are we going on to Old Mexico."

Doc who was getting dressed nodded "Yeah."

I nodded, when all of them looked away, I made eye contact with Chavez and smiled, he returned it "Alright, I think that is clean enough, don't do anything else like run into branches."

"I didn't plan on it the first time; I fell off the horse when I did it."

We rode into Juarez that night, we were so close to the border but everyone was tired that night, "We will head there in a couple of days, we will talk about it in the morning."

We dismounted the horse and everyone got a room, I had my room in the corner down the porch, it was a private room so no one would disturb me, and knowing Billy's crap with girls I was thankful, we were all tired, so all of us getting to bed was no problem, however I was not alone for long, I felt the presence of someone in front of my bed, when I opened my eyes I saw Chavez, "What are you doing?"

"Move over."

"What?"

"Move over."

I did as he said and moved over to the other side of the bed and he climbed in next to me, when he laid down next to me I sat up "You don't have your own bed?"

"Of course I do, I am sleeping in it, I want to protect you tonight."

I smiled at him and lay back down on the mattress and made myself comfortable "Thank you."

He touched my hair and kissed the side of my head "Go to sleep."

I smiled and looked at his eyes "I don't want to sleep."

Chavez returned my gaze "You…"

I nodded causing him to laugh at me before he rolled over on top of me and kissed me, I felt his heart beat, and it was honestly the best thing ever for me to feel. I loved him and I couldn't doubt it.

I woke up the next day to feel a light warmth on my neck, I was wrapped in my favorite blanket, and by Chavez himself. I rolled over to look over my shoulder, he was peaceful, I set my head back down on his shoulder and closed my eyes again.

A slight banging on my door caused Chavez to shift, I rolled over "What!" I said a little annoyed that I was being disturbed this early in the morning.

"Catori have you seen…" The door opened and Doc stood at the door as I covered myself up, Chavez sat up at the same time I did and we both looked at Doc "Chavez." He said finishing his sentence blinking, surprised, but at the same time entertained.

His hand dropped from the knob on the door, he soon held the biggest smile on his face I have ever seen, Chavez and I looked at each other before I turned and said "This…isn't…what it looks…like?"

Chavez turned and gave me a look before rolling his eyes, and I just shrugged my shoulders, Doc laughed at the both of us "If this isn't what it looks like then what is it supposed to be?"

"What does it look like?" I asked

"It looks like love to me."

We both looked at him, and then looked at each other "Then I guess you would be right Doc." I said moving my hair from my face.

Doc opened the door and yelled out the door "You guys owe me three dollars each!"

I took my boot and threw it at him "You guys bet on it then get out!"

Doc laughed and left the room. I sighed and layed back down on the bed, Chavez layed right next to me, "I have to get up, I cant sleep here all day."

I looked at him "Sure you can."

He looked at me and smiled but got out of the bed and got dressed, "I will come back, get some sleep."

He leaned back into the bed and kissed me one more time before leaving the room. Right when I was getting back to sleep I heard a knock at the door it was light but it was enough to stir me "Yeah?"

The door opened and Charlie stepped through the door "Hey Charlie, What's going on?"

He seemed nervous, but he looked at me and said "Can…Can I talk to you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chavez's Spirit 11

I got dressed in a skirt and a white shirt that morning, Charlie sat in the chair in my room when I came back from washing my hands, he was sitting there nervous, like he didn't know what to do, I sat down in the chair across from him and handed him a cup of coffee "What is it Charlie? What do you need?"

He didn't look at me "Charlie you came in here to talk to me remember? Tell me what is going on?"

"I am…scared."

I wasn't too awfully surprised "what are you afraid of Charlie?"

"I am worried about living, Billy is going to get us killed if we keep this up anymore, John Kinney will get us for sure, and I have a life that I want to live, It isn't like you and Chavez who have been in love with each other since the first…"

"Wait, wait, wait…Charlie, Chavez and I haven't been..."

"Yes you have, everyone sees it."

"Charlie…" I had to sit back and think about what we were really talking about here "In any case, you said…"

"I want to fall in love will a cute little girl, I want a family, a life, not to run around all the time with a kid that gets enjoyment off of killing people."

"Listen to me Charlie, I understand what you're saying, you want a chance…I do to but we can't get that kind of life here, that is why we are going to Mexico, We can't have a chance to be free anymore, not here, we will be hunted down."

Charlie looked at me "But you still have Chavez."

That hit me like a stake through my heart "Charlie, you have someone, Chavez and I have known each other all of our lives, some say it was expected, though we didn't believe it, I will tell you what…I saw a pretty little Mexican girl when we rode into town, and she was looking at you."

I happen to glance out the window, I was technically lying to Charlie because I never saw her before "And it just so happens that the little Mexican gal is walking by the window, go over and talk to her."

Charlie looked at me and stood up to look at her out the window "Thanks Catori, you're a real pal."

"I thought so, now get out of here."

Charlie got up and left leaving the door open, Chavez looked at him as he past "What was that all about?"

I looked up at him smiling "Lets just say I was helping him out."

He smirked and handed me a cup of coffee kissing me on the lips and I kissed him back "I have a question…"

"What?" he asked

"Did everyone think that you and I would be together?"

"Well our grandmothers said so, and we didn't believe them, what do you think?"

I looked at him for a moment "That isn't what I meant, I mean when I was talking to Charlie he was saying something about us being in love with each other since we came to John's, you think that was true?"

Chavez looked at my eyes for a moment "Maybe they all saw something we didn't see, I know that our families saw it."

"Yeah but I don't think that counts, they are insane."

He snickered at me "I think we were just waiting for you, we are going to discuss what to do next."

"I thought Doc said he wanted to ride to Old Mexico."

"He does, Billy talked him out of it."

I sighed "That kid has some major problems; I can't do this shit anymore."

He touched my hair "I know, I can't either."

We walked out of the room and over to the horses where Billy, Doc, and Steve were waiting, they turned and looked at me, Billy had a big smile on his face "Well looks like the two lovers got out of bed today."

I glared at him and Chavez stepped next to me "Enough Chivato."

I rolled my eyes at them both "Anyway, that isn't the reason why we are gathered in front of the horses, what are we going to do?"

"Well we are going to go to Old Mexico…after we spend a couple of days here."

"A couple days?"

"Yeah, I want to spend a couple days writing the president a letter, the governor and some others, then as soon as those are sent then we can take off."

I took a deep exhale "Okay Billy, you want the presidents attention, go and get the presidents attention, I am going to relax."

"Hey I thought you would be happy being with Chavez for a while, it give you two time, alone." He had a smirk on his face when he said it.

I looked up at Chavez who kept a glare on Billy, they were all hacking on us both but I wasn't going to play, instead I took Chavez's hand and drug him back toward my door "Come on."

He smiled at me and kissed me on the lips "What are you doing?"

"Not playing there game, or at most playing at my own rules."

He took the side of my neck with the palms of his hands and looked into my eyes before kissing me again, this time it was a deep kiss, he pulled me close to him and I fallowed through, he backed me up until I hit the edge of the bed when he let go, his forehead touched mine and he looked into my eyes "You know a love like this can be dangerous." He stated

"Yes, I know, but it doesn't matter, and I don't care, it is meant to be."

An hour later I was walking the markets looking for some food for the night, Charlie was with the Mexican gal that I pointed to that morning, and to be honest it was sweet. They were sitting together on a brick wall as he draped his coat over her shoulders, causing me to smile even wider 'Just like that huh?'

When I grabbed everything and started to walk back to my room I heard people in the wash house "…You may come down to Juarez for I am unarmed…"

'Oh thank God Billy said something.' I said sighing with relief. I looked at the sky "Thank you, thank you." I whispered.

"Who are you thanking?"

I whipped around and held a finger to my lips "Billy is writing a letter to President Hayes saying that he is giving himself up."

Chavez stood next to me "If short Mr. President…I surrender."

Chavez grabbed me around the waist and spun me around kissing me on the face and on the lips, then right as we thought we were hope free Billy had to open his big mouth "P.S. I changed my mind…Kiss my ass."

That caused both of us to stop and Chavez put me down "I should have known he wouldn't give up two easily." I said sighing.

Behind me I heard running of cowboy boots and yelling "Guys!"

I looked past Chavez and at Steve "What? Steve what is going on?"

"Charlie…he's" He was trying to catch his breath, and I could see he was having a hard time 'I told you to quite chewing when ya had the chance you dumb butt!"

"Steve, just slow down and breathe…what about Charlie?" I asked taking his shoulders.

Steve finally let out a breath and got his bearings back "Charlie's…getting….married."

I looked at Chavez who had a smile on his face "Our Charlie?"

"Yeah are Charlie! Who else?"

He bolted into the bath house and yelled at Doc and Billy the sudden good news that Charlie was in fact engaged; Chavez looked at me with a suspicious face "Is that what you did?"

I gave him a shifty eyed glance "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No of course not." He said smiling "I am proud of you."

The night had fallen and Charlie was with his new bride, she was beautiful in a white dress and veil. I watched as Billy was with a little boy that had found some admiration, Doc sat reading a book, Steve was dancing with a little old woman, stopping every so often so that he could spit out his tobacco, and finally Chavez was dancing with a little girl in his arms, it caused me to smile with joy watching them. He set the little girl down after the song and caught eye contact with me 'oh no.'

"Come on Catori, how many times do we get like this?"

I smirked "Not too many."

I stood up and walked over to him, wrapping one arm on his shoulder and the other in his hand, he wrapped his arm around my waist, he pulled me close t him and kissed the side of my forehead I smiled at him "Your quite the charmer when you want to be."

"I am a lot better than the rest of these boys even Doc."

"Don't get to cocky the night isn't over yet."

He looked at me with a smile I haven't seen him with in years, before our families died he had that smile, now it seemed he was healed.

The sudden crack of a gun across the night sky caused us to stop and the dreaded words I didn't want to hear again "Regulators…mount up."

Chavez and I exchanged glances, I didn't release him instead I fallowed behind him to the front of the line "What is going on?"

"Alex and his wife are in trouble, Catori, just stay here and stay with Charlie's wife." Billy said.

"What? No I am not staying here!"

Chavez looked at me "This time I want you to listen to what Billy says, and stay here."

"No Chavez…I am a regulator I belong with you guys…with you."

"The reason you belong with me is the reason I don't want you to go Chiquita."

Tears were going to start streaming down my face, and for Charlie's new bride they were already pouring "Charlie why don't you stay too, you're a family man now, plus your wife is crying and she is giving me a head ache."

I watched Chavez as he jumped on his horse, I walked over and touched his knee "Tehila it A."

He bent down and kissed me his forehead touching mine "I love you too." He sat up straight "I will come back, I promise."

Charlie jumped on his horse "It aint easy having pals."


	12. Chapter 12

Chavez Spirit Chapter 12

A few hours near dawn I was still with Charlie's wife while she cried, I felt useless I was used to just taking care of my own emotions I couldn't think of another woman's it was weird for me, I wasn't sad, at the moment I was more angry than what I was sad, I had let Chavez slip through again, and the more I thought about it the angrier I got, they were going back to Lincoln to help Alex, who had made it very clear that he was going to take care of himself… Of course with Murphy and Dolan taking over the town Alex was going to be next with his head on the hook. I sighed and sat forward "I only wish there was something I could do to make you feel better about this Rosita, Charlie is going to be alright."

She looked from her bed "How do you know."

To be honest I wasn't sure if he was going to be okay and I kept silent "You are in love with the Indian man." Rosita asked me trying to steer away from the question, and I nodded "Yes, I love him more than the summer sun and the spring paint brushes."

"Then why don't you go to him?"

"Because he told me to stay here, I have to listen to what he says."

Rosita stood up and moved her hair from her face, she took off her veil and removed her dress "Sometimes…love is stronger than listening to the one you love."

She looked at me "And from what I could see of you two it is important that you go to him."

I looked at her and saw the look in her eyes "My husband is important to me but you and the Indian are the truest love." She said.

Rosita nodded toward my horse then looked toward the north "You don't have much time you have to go, and tell Charlie that I love him."

I nodded grabbing my guns, my hat and my horse and took off as dawn broke over the New Mexico sky "I Just hope that the gun fight doesn't start yet."

Lincoln New Mexico was a little dead because of the problem at the McSween house, the stores were locked up and barricaded, the sheriffs office was empty as well, all of the problems were up the street where they had some wagons tipped over and the men were standing behind the wagons, I had to think of a way to get in. I dodged behind a wall and thought deeply about it, I could do it the old renegade way and start shooting…or I could have gone peacefully while everyone slept…or I could sneak around back…. 'Ah screw it!' I thought cocking the rifle and getting back on the horse "Since when is this group quiet, or peaceful? I am riding in like hell is on my ass and I am taking names while I shoot." Finally I got an idea that was the best I had come up with…

All of the boys in the McSween house were tired, except for Billy who was a ball full of energy "Hey Peppen I see you got Johnny Crawford down there?"

"Yeah Bonny we got a whole lot."

Billy stood up and took the shot hitting his target. dead on arrival of the bullet. "Hey Pippen Johnny Crawford aint with ya anymore." Billy cackled with excitement as Doc looked at him with a tired expression, suddenly something caught his eye and Doc looked out the window "Aw Shit!"

Everyone looked at Doc then whipped toward the window to look, Chavez, who had been taking a seat at the window toward the west walked over, "Who is that?"

"I don't know and apparently Peppin doesn't know him either. In the middle of the road on a horse stood a man with a black sheet and a white and black painted horse "Wait…that horse…"

Suddenly the horse reared up and kicked peppin backward and a gun raised in the air as the horse ran past the barricade, Chavez in some sort of shock and frustration shot backward then a shot a couple of the bullets killing the soldiers and the men behind the barricade. "Dammit! Cover me!"

Doc did as told and Chavez took off down stairs, Doc looked at the black sheet was removed and a small catch of brunette hair caught his eye "If we make it out of this Chavez better marry that girl."

Bullets grazed past my head and my body as I ran past the barricade ripping off the sheet and throwing it down to the ground I shot a couple more bullets before the door to the McSween house opened and a rifle popped a couple shots at them, giving me enough time to get off the horse and get inside. I threw myself inside and hit the deck the man covering me right behind me landing on top of me to cover me from debris, as soon as he was able to kick the door closed he grabbed the back of my collar to get me off of the ground "What the hell is wrong with you! I told you to stay in Juarez!"

I made eye contact with the Mexican Indian, his eyes sparked, this was the first time he had ever been truly angry at me, and I was in trouble, I knew that "Your going to have to learn something about me before you get the wrong impression about me Chavez… Nothing is going to tie me down… You will be awfully surprised what I will do for love."

"What you did was stupid! But I am glad your alright."

"Gun fire erupted again and he caused me to duck and pushed me up the stairs. When I was greeted by the rest of the boys they looked at me tiredly "Finally decided to show up huh Catori Spirit."

I looked at Billy "I am a regulator Billy that is what I am here for."

I grabbed my gun and took out the shells "I need some more shells, I am going to hell with shells."

Alex and his wife looked at me "I expected it from the boys, but not from you Catori."

I looked at Alex who looked at me with a death glare, he was sick as well I could see it in his skin "I guess I managed to surprise a whole shit load of people Alex that is what happens when you try to tame and Indian."

Night fell that night and we were still locked up in the McSween house, some of us had managed to get to sleep, Steve, Charlie every so often, and Billy, Doc, Chavez and I were still awake, but I was starting to fade, I was resting on Chavez's shoulder "Why did you come here?" he whispered to me

I looked up at him for a moment before setting my head down again "A little birdie told me that I needed to come. I couldn't just sit around until I got the news that you lived or died."

He touched my hand lightly and I continued "Besides…You slept in my bed…your stuck with me now, and your not getting rid of me."

He shifted to look down at my head "Well in that case…"

I smiled and kissed his hand. I then yawned and rubbed my eyes "I don't possibly know how I could be sleepy."

"Get some rest, I will wake you up."

I nodded and laid my head down, he draped his coat over me and kissed me one more time.

It wasn't Chavez that woke me up that morning it was the sound of marching and horseshoes, I shifted as there were frantic footsteps around the attic "Shit! Charlie how is it at your end can we break?"

I sat up quickly "What is it?" I asked Doc

"The army is here, looks like the president got his letter." Doc said

Charlie just made a surprised "Uh." Sound "Charlie?" I asked

"It's…It's John Kinney!"

"what should we do, we cant get out of the back, we clearly cant go out the front."

"It's John Kinney." Charlie repeated in a louder voice.

Doc looked at me "What do you think?"

"I don't know I clearly am not skilled at getting us out of these positions." I said referring to my ride in yesterday.

Doc nodded knowing what I was talking "It's John Kinney." Charlie yelled again causing both Doc and I to give a frustrated "Thank you very much Charlie!"

Billy looked at us "Well hell…Lets fire up."

"No Billy that isn't…"

Bullets started flying causing an echo through the attic "Dammit Billy!"

The streets lit up around and the soldiers started to fire, none of them hit us of course, I aimed my rifle and shot three rounds when a carriage pulled up outside and in sight was Mr. Murphy "Ah look at what we have here." I said "Doc, I think your little china girl is with him."

Doc jumped up and rushed over, and saw what I was looking at…"No way."

All of a sudden she jumped out of the carriage and rand down toward the barricade with Murphy Yelling at her "China!"

"YEN!" Doc yelled

I aimed the gun and took a shot at two soldiers that were running toward us but they backed away before I could get a good shot "Doc goes, I will cover you."

Doc thanked me and ran down the stairs "How many woman are going to come down here?" Billy explained "Hey Charlie, how about you, your wife gonna come down too?"

I looked at him "Shut up Billy, this is the only time I ever dare say it but shut up!"

Murphy was yelling at the soldiers "Burn it down!"

'What about the girl?"

Murphy whipped around on a heal and jabbed a finger at him "BURN IT!"

"Oh no." I whispered,

Doc and his China girl ran up the stairs the young girl making eye contact with me for a moment "Billy I need to get Susan out of here!" Alex called at him

"Then do it!"

Susan suddenly looked at her husband…"No I am not Leaving! NO!"

Alex dragged the kicking and screaming woman down the stairs. When I saw her appear across the street I was relieved, suddenly she slapped the general of the army yelling one word "MURDERER!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chavez's Spirit 13

If you ever have never been in a fire then I would suggest that you would have been in this one. The Soldiers had thrown torches at the McSkeen house, causing the house to become extremely hot and unable to deal with. Susan out of the house, Alex had then taken his position helping empty the flammable thing from the house. Chavez looked at me for a moment while the house was burning down "I would have never wanted this from you, but I am glad that you are here with me." He gave me a kiss on the temple "Listen to me, I want you to stay here, and I am going to be right back, Do you understand?"

I nodded and watched as he snuck down the stairs, I snuck over to Billy "Billy, Chavez just went to get the horses, we have to get out of here right now."

Billy looked at me, and even he knew when it was time to go "Okay."

"Chavez! Where the hell is Chavez! That Damn Navajo greaser here we are burning to death and he is out doing it with his horse!" Steve suddenly railed kicking at every random thing possible, I glared at him "Steve keep your damn voice down and help me get Billy into this thing."

"Billy." I heard the quiet voice in the corner suddenly upset, we all turned and looked at Charlie who was nearing tears "I gotta go, I gotta get away I have a wife she's a little Mexican Girl."

"Charlie if you don't buck up and start kicking some ass your never gonna see her again."

I looked at him "And with that you just signed his death certificate Billy, get in the damn Box!"

Suddenly a load of gunfire released into the air behind me "You sonofabitch I am going to shoot you all!"

Charlie had lost it and Billy whooped "There ya go Charlie!"

I slapped his head to get him into the trunk and shut the door "Ready Billy?"

I heard a muffled "Ready."

And with that Doc and Steve threw Billy out the window, on the signal (When Billy started firing) We bolted out the door, Doc held on to Yen, Charlie pushed me out the door, and Steve was right behind Charlie. As soon I got out the door Chavez showed up and got me on the back of his horse, it wasn't surprising that the one I was riding ran away after the gun fire started, Suddenly a large and rapid cracking caused us to turn around, Steve had been shot in the knees and then in the chest, he landed in the mud in front of him, Charlie was right next to him shooting at John Kinney killing him before hitting the ground dead himself I screamed at both of them to get up my eyes were filled with tears "It's too late Catori/"

"We have to go back for them!"

'We can't!" Chavez yelled. My promise to Rosita was broken.

Billy next had been shot in the stomach causing me to jump, Chavez rode one horse up to him and Billy soon got on it, I clutched to Chavez as the gunfire was soon turned on us, as Chavez had turned something hit him and he fell off the horse "Chavez!"

A sudden stinging pain hit me in the shoulder causing my left arm to shudder with pain and me to cry out.

Chavez quickly grabbed on to the reins of the horse and pulled himself up and I helped him the rest of the way onto the front of the horse so I could clutch on to him again, we Heard Alex yell as Billy got onto the horse "Ride Billy!"

The multiple round gun, shot Alex until he hit the ground next to Charlie and Steve, Chavez kicked the sides of the horse and taking off down the road "Reap it Murphy you son of a Bitch!" Billy yelled his gun taking aime and firing hitting him in the head… It was all over.

"So what are we going to do?" Billy asked us at the top of the hill for the morning sun. we were on top of the horses it was there that the regulators had made their end, with the death of Charlie Bowdry and Steve Stevens there was nothing more for us.

Doc, who had Yen sun on the back of his horse smirked "I don't know about you guys but I am getting tired of New Mexico, I think Yen and I are going to start a family."

Billy turned and looked at me and Chavez My arm wrapped up and his leg tied "And you guys?"

Chavez turned and looked at me "We haven't really decided yet, but we are thinking west…just like my vision says."

I tightened my grip on Chavez's hip "I see a new life out there for us."

Billy looked at us, "Well good luck to you guys then."

"You two Billy."

Advices from Lincoln report that Jose Chavez Y Chavez and Catori New Eagle moved to California where they changed there name and took work on a fruit ranch. Josiah 'Doc' Scurlock is reported to have left the West for the East, taking with him a celestial bride, her mother and fourteen brothers and sisters. Susan McSween went on to see both her husband's and John Tunstall's dreams to fruition, by becoming one of most prominent cattlewomen of all time. Governor Axtel was forced to resign by President Rutherford B. Hayes and both the Murphy-Dolan faction and the Santa Fe Ring collapsed. William H. Bonney, also known as 'Billy the Kid' continued to ride, never leaving New Mexico. He was caught in Fort Sumner by Sheriff Pat Garret and killed. Sources report that he was unarmed, and shot in the dark. He was buried with Charley Bowdre at Old Fort Sumner. Advices report that sometime later, an unidentified person snuck into the graveyard and chiseled an inscription. The epitaph read only one word... 'Pals'.

Alright you guys this one is OVER…the sequel is called Spirits Ending and it will be up before two long…

Thanks for reading and read some of my other stories sometime


End file.
